La última noche
by Xellos-kun
Summary: Mi primer fan fic, espero que les guste.


Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Help- TOS- Ad Blocker - Privacy Anime » Inuyasha » **La desición** text size: () : (-) Author: Xellos-kun G - English - General - Published: 11-28-04 - Updated: 11-28-04 id:2149458

Notas del autor:

¡Konnichiwa! Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que para mi desgracia los personajes usados en este Fan fic son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Y después de decirles diré que este es mi primer fic Tt (si, un ojo llorando y el otro desparramado) así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews, para poder saber en que estoy fallando y necesito mejorar.

Bueno ya no les quitó mas tiempo.

Si les gustó el fic recomiéndenlo con sus amigos y si no les gustó recomiéndenlo con sus enemigos.

¿Ya mencioné que dejen reviews?

Era una noche fría de invierno, se podía sentir la tranquilidad y el frió en el aire. Inu yasha y los demás se encontraban en medio del bosque, iluminados por la cálida y tenue luz que irradiaba una fogata que se encontraba en medio de ellos. A pesar de que estaban todos juntos y todo parecía tan tranquilo aquella noche, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos y al viento pasar por las hojas de los árboles. Un madero de la fogata empezó a crujir, y fue en ese instante cuando Kagome se puso de pie, se veía una mirada de soledad y de angustia en sus ojos, Kagome empezó a caminar hacia Inu yasha con pasos lentos, y unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a el se detuvo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, todos permanecían callados y esperando la acción de Kagome, excepto Inu yasha, quien no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarle los pies a Kagome. Kagome dió media vuelta de manera que quedo dándole la espalda a Inu yasha y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, con su mano derecha ocultó la mayor parte de su rostro de manera que no se sabia si de sus ojos salían lagrimas

-¿Qué no piensa ir a detener a la señorita Kagome?- Preguntó el monje Miroku -mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Inu yasha.

Sango se puso de pie y empezó a correr en la misma dirección que Kagome con intención de alcanzarla.

Mientras tanto, Kagome corría con todas sus fuerzas por el oscuro bosque que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, gracias a eso y a que su mano ya no ocultaba su cara, podía verse como unas lagrimas de tristeza recorrían su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-Pensaba Kagome mientras seguía corriendo a través del bosque. Estaba cansada de correr, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba, pero ella no quería detenerse solo quería que todo esto acabara de una buena vez- ¿por qué tengo que sufrir tanto? ¡No entiendo el porque sigo al lado de Inu yasha! el amor que siento por el es imposible, el siempre estará enamorado de Kikyo, yo solo soy un estorbo para ellos dos.

si tan solo jamás hubiera llegado a esta época, a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera conocido a Inuyasha, en primer lugar yo no pertenezco a esta época. Aunque sea la reencarnación de Kikyo Inu yasha jamás llegará a amarme como la ama a ella. A pesar de lo que hemos pasado juntos el todavía ama a Kikyo, si tan solo no me hubiera visto lo que paso ayer en ese momento...

Inu yasha...

Flash back

Era una mañana tranquila se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y el aire fresco de la mañana la primera abrir los ojos fue Kagome, miro hacia la fogata y vio las cenizas de lo que la noche anterior había sido un bello resplandor rojo que les daba luz y calor, subió la mirada un poco mas y se dio cuenta de algo, Inu yasha no estaba.

-¿Qué debería de hacer?- murmuró Kagome- mientras miraba a Miroku y a Sango para ver si estaban despiertos, Miroku estaba apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Y Sango recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku.

-¿Qué haré?- pensó Kagome. Tal vez debería dejarlos así, después de todo eso no pasa todos los días y además me sorprende que cierto monje no esta poniendo su mano en donde no debe.

Kagome empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la pareja y.......

(¡Slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!)-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Sango. Pero que me esta haciendo?!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Monje depravado!!!!!!

El monje Miroku había puesto su mano derecha en el trasero de Sango y por supuesto, Sango le regalo una de sus poderosas cachetadas.

Kagome volteó, y vió a Miroku con la marca de una mano en su mejilla, mientras Sango, furiosa, se ponía de pie.

-Oigan- dijo Kagome- No encuentro a Inu yasha, cuando me levanté el no estaba.

-No te preocupes- respondió Sango- seguramente, fue a buscar algo para comer, ya regresará.

A Kagome pareció tranquilizarle esta respuesta, pero el joven Miroku se quedó con un aire pensativo, pero Kagome no se dió cuenta de eso.

-Bueno-Dijo Kagome- ya que Inu yasha fue a buscar algo de comida, supongo que le ayudaré y traeré algo del bosque yo también.

Kagome se dirigía al bosque en búsqueda de algo de comer cuando Miroku la interrumpió

-Señorita Kagome- Dijo Miroku mientras se ponia de pie- No esta bien que vaya usted sola al bosque, es peligroso.

-Si, Kagome- Dijo Sango- deja que el joven Miroku te acompañe, así estarás mas segura, además, si aparece un monstruo extraño, podrás usar al joven Miroku como un escudo y hacer que lo devoren a el en ves de a ti.

-No, estaré bien- contestó Kagome sonriendo por el comentario hecho por Sango acerca del monstruo- no se preocupen por mí, no iré muy lejos.

Al acabar de decir esto salió corriendo hacia el bosque, y empezó a buscar comida.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar en el que se encontraban Sango y Miroku...

-Sango- Dijo Miroku mientras dirigía la vista hacia el lugar por el que había corrido Kagome unos minutos antes- Ayer, en la noche, cuando todos dormían vi a Inu yasha levantarse, y salir corriendo al bosque, parecía que tuviera algo muy importante que hacer, se veía que llevaba algo de prisa y al parecer no ha regresado desde entonces.

-¿Y por que no le dijo nada a Kagome, excelencia?- preguntó Sango al tiempo que volteaba a ver al monje Miroku a los ojos – No creo que Inu yasha vaya a ...

-Esperemos que no- Interrumpió Miroku- Eso lastimaría a la señorita Kagome.

En el bosque se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, y sentir el calor de los rayos del sol que atravesaban las hojas de las grandes y frondosos árboles,

Kagome caminaba por el bosque con la mirada alerta para no tropezar con alguna roca o raíz que estuviera en su camino, mientras pensaba en lo que estarían haciendo sus amigas en su epóca, cuando de pronto escuchó un murmullo, no podía entenderse claramente lo que decía, ya que el lugar de donde provenía estaba lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

-Ese debe ser Inu yasha- Murmuró Kagome entusiasmada al tiempo que caminaba sigilosamente para no ser escuchada por Inu yasha- Ya verá le sorprenderé y le daré un pequeño susto por haberse ido sin avisar, ya verá. Un pequeño "osuwari" le enseñara a no irse así nada mas

Kagome se iba acercando poco a poco al lugar hasta que aquellos murmullos que había escuchado antes, parecían formar palabras.

¿De verdad te importa tanto aquella otra mujer?

Kagome reconocía aquella voz, empezó a temer que fuera la voz de aquella persona en la cual estaba pensando.

-¿Podría ser?- pensó Kagome- No quiero ni pensarlo, esto no puede ser lo que parece, debe de tener una explicación.

Kagome se detuvo trás de un árbol grande y asomó su cabeza, distinguió a lo lejos a una mujer de pelo negro, y con una vestimenta en rojo y blanco que cargaba arco y flechas en su espalda y frente a ella estaba Inu yasha vestido como siempre con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Kikyo.

-Kikyo...............-murmuró Kagome en voz baja para no ser oída por alguno de los dos- Eso significa que...

La voz de Kagome fue interrumpida por la voz de aquella mujer llamada Kikyo.

-Entonces te esperaré mañana al amanecer donde te sellé con aquella flecha.- Dijo Kikyo con una voz suave y calmada, como si todo el rencor que tuvo alguna vez hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno-

Al acabar de decir esto giró de manera que le dió la espalda a Inu yasha y empezó a caminar lenta y tranquilamente hasta que su silueta desapareció en el bosque.

Inu yasha saltó sobre el árbol que usaba Kagome como barrera para no ser vista por Inu yasha

Cuando Kagome se dió cuenta de eso se agachó y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos al tiempo que hundía la cara en sus muslos y aguantaba la respiración tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser percibida por Inu yasha.

-No por favor no mires hacia abajo.- Pensó Kagome en voz baja- Ohhhhhh! No, el olfato de Inu yasha me detectará se dará cuenta de mi olor y bajará la mirada para encontrarme, esto no puede estar pasándome, que debo hacer si me descubre, ¿que le diré?, creerá que lo estaba espiando y sabrá que lo vi hablando con Kikyo, ¿porque tuve que seguir aquellos murmullos, hubiera sido mejor si los hubiera ignorado.

Inu yasha estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta del olor de Kagome, brincó al suelo desde la punta de ese árbol y empezó a correr en dirección hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Miroku y Sango.

-¿Que hacía Inu yasha con Kikyo en ese lugar?- pensó Kagome al tiempo que se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba el monje Miroku y Sango- Hace mucho tiempo que Inu yasha no veía a Kikyo, creí que por lo menos el la habría olvidado un poco, esto no puede ser, no puede ser, ¿porque me pasa esto?

Mientras tanto en aquella parte del bosque donde se encontraba Sango y Miroku...

-¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Si Sango!- Exclamó el joven Miroku con una voz de satisfacción-esto es algo delicioso, lo hiciste muy bien, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba algo tan bueno como esto, pero Sango por favor, acaba ya para poder empezar con el segundo.

-Si, excelencia- contestó Sango mientras masticaba un trozo de pescado asado- tiene razón estos pescados quedaron muy bien asados en realidad saben deliciosos pero yo pienso que si le ponemos un poco de...

-Ya llegué- dijo Inu yasha al tiempo que caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la fogata, se quedó mirándola fogata fijamente por algunos segundos.

-¿No gustas un pescado?- preguntó el joven Miroku, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inu yasha, al tiempo que tomaba el pescado que se asaba en la fogata con su mano derecha lo levantaba y lo ponía enfrente de Inu yasha con la intención de que lo tomara-

-No tengo hambre, hoy - contestó Inuyasha sin desviar la mirada de la fogata- creo que hoy no comeré nada.

De repente nadie habló y el silencio invadió aquella escena, el viento, los ruidos y rugidos de los animales, el crujir de la madera con el fuego se escuchaban, cuando de pronto se escucharon el crujir de dos hojas secas.

Kagome había aparecido a la vista de todos silenciosamente, a pesar de eso nadie pronuncio nada, el silencio era total, ya todos sabían lo que había pasado excepto Inu yasha, el no sabía que los demás habían notado que había ido al bosque a buscar a Kikyo, pero Inu yasha estaba demasiado pensativo como para hablar y decir algo.

Fin del flash back

Kagome, ya no aguantaba más el seguir corriendo, su corazón latía con fuerza debido al esfuerzo realizado, así que Kagome trató con todas sus fuerzas de seguir corriendo, pero su cuerpo ya no resistió y resbaló, quedó tendida en el suelo unos instantes hasta que Sango que venía detrás de ella la alcanzó.

-Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sango al tiempo que ayudaba a Kagome a pararse del suelo-

Kagome se encontraba de pie cuando de pronto una gota de agua proveniente del cielo cayó sobre su rostro, seguida por otra que cayó en su hombro, pronto del cielo empezarón a caer millones de gotas diminutas que mojaron los cuerpos de Sango y Kagome.

-Kagome tenemos que regresar- Dijo Sango dirigiéndose hacia Kagome al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo jalándola hacía el lugar donde se encontraban Inu yasha y el monje Miroku- Es muy peligroso estar solas en el bosque a estas horas de la noche, debemos regresar cuanto antes, estaremos mas seguros si estamos juntos.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!- gritó enojada Kagome al tiempo que se soltaba del brazo de Sango- ¡tu no entiendes! ¡No quiero ver a Inu yasha! ¡No quiero regresar! ¡quiero que esto acabe ya!

-Kagome....- pronunció Sango con una voz muy suave.

Kagome empezó a caminar lentamente de regreso hacia donde se encontraba Inu yasha y el monje Miroku mientras la lluvia caía.

Durante el trayecto de regreso ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna.

Antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban Miroku e Inu yasha, Sango se detuvo y le hizo señas con las manos a Kagome de que siguiera adelante, al llegar Inu yasha se encontraba de píe, se acercó lentamente a Kagome y entonces sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

-Yo........... Kagome..............yo.....................-fue lo único que logró balbucear Inu yasha.

-No tienes por que decir nada, entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Inu yasha yo te amo, pero.... la verdad es que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero eso no importa yo si y con eso es suficiente, puedes marcharte con Kikyo y seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla con ella, por mí no debes de preocuparte, estaré bien, regresaré a mi tiempo y olvidaré todo esto.

Inu yasha empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Kagome y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, Kagome rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y rompió en llanto al sentir el cuerpo del ser que amaba cerca del suyo, ella sabía que jamás podría estar a su lado pero en ese momento lo sería estaba ahí a su lado, podía sentir su calor, su respiración, los dos solos, bajo la lluvia.

-Ojalá y este momento no tuviera que terminar- pensó Kagome- Lo voy a extrañar mucho, de verdad, de verdad...

-Lo siento Kagome- le susurró Inu yasha al oído a Kagome -Lo siento de verdad....

La lluvia paró y Kagome cerró los ojos sentía como los brazos de su querido Inu yasha la rodeaban, todo se volvió negro, al abrirlos de nuevo el sol iluminaba el bosque y Miroku y Sango se encontraban ya despiertos.

Kagome buscó a Inu yasha con la mirada, pero este no se encontraba.

-se ha ido...- se murmuró a si misma Kagome- y esta vez para siempre... ya no lo volveré a ver...

Kagome se despidió con un abrazo del monje Miroku y con otro de Sango.

-Los extrañare...-Les dijo Kagome en voz baja- Pero es tiempo de volver a mi época.

-Nosotros también- contestó el monje Miroku- si algún día decides volver recuerda que te estaremos esperando...

-Adiós, Kagome- Le dijo Sango a Kagome- recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotros, así que no dudes en pedir ayuda de cualquier tipo.

Kagome les dió la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacía el pozo donde toda su aventura había comenzado, donde había visto a Inu yasha por primera vez, todos los recuerdos con su querido Inu yasha pasaron por su mente rápidamente, este día acabaría todo sería el fin de sus aventuras en aquella época. Antes de meterse al pozo echó una ultima mirada hacia el bosque, esperando ver a Inu yasha regresar y detenerla, pero nada paso, brincó dentro del pozo y llegó a su época.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Inu yasha se encontraba parado en lo alto de una pradera, el viento movía suavemente su ropa y su blanco cabello mientras el miraba el cielo azul, a su lado se encontraba Kikyo, Inu yasha acercó su mano a la de Kikyo y la tomó con fuerza, Kikyo miró a Inu yasha a los ojos y después de eso recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Inu yasha.

Kikyo movió los labios y pronunció unas palabras que serian llevadas por el viento hasta los oídos de Inu yasha:

"Mi querido Inu yasha..."

Fin

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


End file.
